Lore
Admin Lore The Admin Lore is suposed to be seen as non official to the wiki, as the characters of the creators themself have no real background story to them. Requillias A small but rather strong Dwarfish warrior. Most of the time he spends his time with himself and his Lapis, as also being busy rebuilding his lost kingdom. many years ago he was known as the King of Lapis, having chambers full of lapis he would rule over the magic of several kingdoms. Kings and even Queens would go and ask this greedy miner for lapis to enchant tools and armors for their Volksmen. Sometimes when Requillias wasn't in a faul mood he would give it to them with an equivalent trade and sometimes he would just ignore the request for days until the others would leave. His own two Pickaxes "Gigas" and "Aegis" are his very own customized picks. Enchanted with the blessing of "Aeva" the Miner Godess of Lapis, he is able to go through mountains like a fish can swim in water. "Gigas" is known to be understroyable and everlasting. "Aegis" is known to mine swift through stone and other materials and to multiply some rare materials. Afterone or two thousand years of mining in the mountains all alone Requillias went back to his kingdom, just to find that it was now in ruins. Men have persished, dragons have been slain and forests have evolved out of nowhere. Due to that, Requillias is now more or less busy with only rebuilding and improving his lands. Crezzeh x 4 Kingdoms x Great Omens Great Omens are said to be creatures molded my ancient magic that was being used as the worlds have been created. each of those great omens have been created by reforgingthe three biggest magical shard leftovers as the world was created. In each shard ran an ancient spell, having it's very own effect to those great omens. *Phoenix **x *Leviathan **x *Behemoth **x Small Omens The small omens are smaller wonders created fro mthe left overs of each Great omens. When the Great omens where created, the giant shards cracked and the gave out some smaller shards as also splitters. The magic within the great omens also swapped over the edge of the "great circle" in the sky and splashed on to the smaller shards forming like to the smaller Omens. The smaller shards now started to take form, breath and wandered around. : Wyvern *x *Hydra **x *Gargantum **x Small Wonders Small Wonders are special creatures or living beings that have been created by the creation of the world and the Omens. Sometimes small fractures would pierce the raw earth as it was being created and the magic that was later laid on the earth would give live to those small pierclings, creating unique live. *Hanso *Guell *Varoel *Garigia Tier Rank Lore x *Berseker Lore **x *FrostWind Lore **x *SpellBound Lore **x *SpearTip Lore **x *StormLord Lore **x *SwampTerror Lore **x *ShieldBreaker Lore **x *TaifunHeart Lore **x *ArcaneMage Lore **x Secret Lore x Tribes x Outcast x Other NPC Lore xxx *Smith **x *Alchemist **x *Libarian **x *GuildMaster **x Notes x Category:Info